


Jean takes birthday surprises too seriously

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, disgustingly cute, gift-giving, outright fluff, schmoopness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ignore the title, i only put it there because it needs to exist</p><p>basically it's eren's birthday and jean decides to surprise his boyfriend.<br/>too many emotions ensue.</p><p>written for tumblr user bug-eating-hamsteak, for their wondrous headcanon<br/>edited bc now i know their ao3 username</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean takes birthday surprises too seriously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoBusyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoBusyBee/gifts).



> i'm procrastinating and i'm not even sorry  
> have some schmoopness while i try to pry the next tiaras are for queens chapter out of my brain.

It's Eren's birthday, and he knew Jean hated the fact Eren was exactly seven days older than him (and when they were kids, he asked to his mother exactly that; why didn't she birth him eight days earlier), but this was a whole new batch of dickassery.

"Seriously. Seriously, Jean. 'Anger Management, a guide to soul-cleansing calmness'. You do know that's why I'm in fucking therapy, don't you? Fuck, you even know my therapist." He glared at his asshole boyfriend.

"Yes, I do know her, and she's sorta out there, ain't she."

"They use they pronouns, asshole, get with the program." Eren corrected him, shoving the box aside, in favor of opening his parents' gift. "See, this is a gift, not some six DVD box of something you KNOW doesn't work." He showed the brass knuckles iPhone case to Jean. "Of course, it's the wrong iPhone model, but i can change... Or not. Where's the receipt, mom and dad." He muttered, comparing the case to his old, long suffering white iPhone 4. "This thing is huge, what the hell, did they forget I don't own anything as fancy as those hugeass six plus." Eren looked at the other, who looked next to tears. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, asshat. I'm gonna check out what made you buy those dvds."

"You do that. I'll just keep laughing that your own parents don't know your iPhone model, when everyone in sight yelled that it was a girly phone when you bought it. You'd think an old lady lecturing the entire store with the summary of gender marketing would make it stick." He mocked while Eren stuck his tongue out.

"Honestly, though." He pulled a dvd and the entire case followed. "Ugh, they're still glued by static." He pulled harder, and the five dvds came out, and something fell on his lap. "Jean, what is this. Is it a bomb? I knew you were going to freak out, white people aren't all there, you're bombing my house, aren't you."

"Eren, what the fuck, why would I do that? How the fuck would I annoy the shit out of you if you're dead?" Jean looked at his boyfriend as if he lost it. "It's time to talk to your therapist about some serious meds, dude, breathe in."

"Fuck you, I'm already on meds. My only problems are ADHD and you." Eren scowled and put the fake box aside. "What in the world." He grabbed the iPhone 6 box and shoved it back on Jean's arms. "Nope. Nope nope nope. Not taking it. Fuck you. Why did you drop all this money on this, you know I don't need a new phone."

"Eren, your phone is banged up to all hell, and you had it since first year of college. It's probably asking for retirement at this point." He rolled his eyes.

"You and my parents planned this, didn't you. That's why they gave me the wrong case. You're in cahoots with them." Eren accused.

"Of course I am. Now let's see if it's still good, it was working when it left the store, at least, but you never know, it got banged up on my way home."

"Wow, so much love." He commented, opening the box. "Is it too late to trade it back?"

"Yes. Too late. Far too late. Just accept it."

Eren rolled his eyes and mashed the on/off button. He moved like a bored metronome as the phone booted. When it finally did, he looked down ready to lay waste on Jean's poor taste in apps (because no way Jean didn't install some sleazy app like the naked girls one he did last time he got his hands on Eren's phone). Instead, he saw a blank screen, with a preset wallpaper.

A picture of two golden rings.

He looked up to Jean, and he was holding the box with the rings open, blushing like mad and fidgeting.

"Cough up, how long were you planning this?"

"Uh, since last year? At least the rings are paid since last year, the iPhone was more of a guilt trip. 'Oh I can't say no now, he gave me an iPhone 6', or something."

"You're disgusting." Eren laughed.

"You love me." Jean smirked.

"I have no idea why."

"So, what is it? Will you annoy me for the rest of our natural lives?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll annoy you into the afterlife." He answered, leaning over to kiss the other.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, leave kudos and point out any misspelling, it's 2AM and i officially put more words into this fanfic than into my other fic this week


End file.
